Bakegani
The is one of the most reoccurring Makamou in the series, a giant crab with acid-shooting barnacles on its back. The Bakegani comes in variety of colors. Has four legs and two large pincers, used as its weapon. This Makamou usually lives in rivers, streams and coastal areas. The string-based instrument Oni are better suitable to battled with this kind of Makamou. Appearances of Bakegani - Nikko= A green "freshwater" Bakegani was fought at Nikko, lacking barnacles as it grew up on the river. When its parents were defeated, it attempted to kill a weakened Zanki, but ended up being destroyed by Zanki's Ongeki Finisher. Douji_and_Hime_of_Yamaarshi.jpg|Bakegani at Nikko - Kamakura= Bakegani sightings increased with Todoroki defeating three in Kamakura, Hakone, and the Miura Peninsula. A yellow Bakegani appears on the coast of Kamakura, and was defeated by Todoroki's Ongeki Finisher. YellowBakegani.jpg|Bakegani at Kamakura - Hakone= Bakegani sightings increased with Todoroki defeating three in Kamakura, Hakone, and the Miura Peninsula. A white Bakegani appears on a spring in Hakone, and was defeated by Todoroki's Ongeki Finisher. WhiteBakegani.jpg|Bakegani at Hakone - Miura= - Red= During the start of 'Orochi sealing' event, a red Bakegani appeared at Miura. While the first was destroyed by Hibiki Soukou's KiShin Kakusei and Ibuki Shippuu Issen, four more appeared and corner them. The three Bakgani were destroyed when Zanki once more assumed being an Oni and used his Raiden Zanshin to destroy two of them while Hibiki and Ibuki finished the other two off. }} - Oarai= Todoroki was briefly overpowered by a red Bakegani in Oarai, but managed to destroy it with his Ongeki Finisher. RedBakegani.jpg|Bakegani at Oarai - Kazuno= A pink river-type Bakegani appeared in Kazuno in episode 26, destroyed by Todoroki's Ongeki Finisher. - Sano= Also during the 'Orochi sealing' event, a golden-colored Bakegani appeared in Sano. Destroyed by Todoroki's Ongeki Finisher. GoldBakegani.jpg|Bakegani at Sano - Orochi Sealing= At the Orochi shrine, when Hibiki carries out the ritual of purification, many Bakegani appear from the cliffs surrounding the shrine. Bakegani and the other Makamou march towards the Oni and prevent them from performing the ritual. - Others= A mossy green Bakegani seen through Takizawa Midori's documents in the Secret revealed. }} - Movie= A Bakegani appeared during the Sengoku Period as depicted in the movie, fighting Todoroki until it was killed by Kirameki's Retsuban, Nishiki's Ressetsu and Habataki's Rekkuu. }} - Decade= Several Bakegani, alongside other Makamou, appeared in an all-out battle among the various monster groups during the destruction of the the world. In the World of Hibiki, a larger than average version of the Bakegani with more pincers is released by Kamen Rider Ouja under Narutaki's orders to have a means to kill Decade if Gyuki could not kill him. It appears with Narutaki riding on it once Gyuki is destroyed. The Bakegani is destroyed through the combined efforts of Hibiki, Decade, Diend, Amaki, Todoroki, Ibuki, and Zanki. Makamou-Bakegani.png|Bakegani in the World of Hibiki. }} Douji and Hime Parent Douji and Hime pairs are created to care for the Makamou breed of Bakegani. Like their "child", they are able to secrete acid and alter their right hands into crab-claws. Story Kamen Rider Hibiki The first pair in the series are encountered at Boso, the Douji was destroyed by Zanki, the Hime later attacked Hibiki when he was sent to finish the job, killing her with his Onibi followed by a punch. Another set appeared at Niko at episode 15, raising their freshwater child until Zanki and Todoroki fought them. When the Hime was killed by Zanki's Retsurai, the Douji ran for it with the two Oni following, leading them into a trap only to be killed by being impaled by Zanki's guitar. Todoroki fought a reddish pair in episode 19, killing them both with one hit from his Retsurai. Another pair appear in episode 26, with the Douji destroyed by Todoroki's RaigekiKen and the Hime by a kick-version of the attack. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders To be added Gallery Fghjk.jpg|Douji & Hime of Bakegani 45678.jpg|Douji and Hime of the Bakegani at Boso Douji_and_Hime_of_Yamaarshi.jpg|Douji and Hime of the Bakegani at Niko Bakegani2.jpg|4th Douji and Hime of Bakegani pair Subspceies *Amikiri Category:Giant Monsters Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Makamou Category:Crab Monsters